


Drunken Confessions

by the_glare_you_see



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: (-_-|||), Alcohol, Declarations Of Love, Drinking, F/F, How Do I Tag, I love these dorks so much, Kinda, Public Display of Affection, anne's a blushing disaster, forgive my iffy spanish, google translate cannot be trusted, lina is an affectionate drunk, the others are there theyre just mentioned lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_glare_you_see/pseuds/the_glare_you_see
Summary: Catti wasn’t much of a drinker.orCatalina gets drunk and spills some stuff.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	Drunken Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [profanedaisychain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/profanedaisychain/gifts).



> hey yall
> 
> this was a tumblr request thing (my first one holy shoi 😂😂) from [profanedaisychain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/profanedaisychain/pseuds/profanedaisychain) (go read her works shes amazing xD)
> 
> the quotes were: 
> 
> 10) “I might have had a few shots.”  
> 52) “I think I’m in love with you and that scares me half to death.”
> 
> anyway enjoy 
> 
> pls feel free to leave comments and kudos bc they make my day!
> 
> yall better be staying safe
> 
> \- Zen

Catti wasn’t much of a drinker. Sure, when they went out she’d have a glass of wine— two if she was feeling particularly adventurous— but she was never one to venture into shots. (That was more of Anna and Jane’s department and usually, the two would make it home absolutely plastered, leaving the rest of them to clean up their mess.) Catti never got drunk— except for the one time in the Bahamas when Kit and Cathy had shoved drink after drink into the Spaniard’s hands and challenged her to finish them all, which she  _ did. _ (She regretted it the next morning when a splitting headache and the bright, unforgiving sun greeted her. “Never again!” she had proclaimed, before crouching unceremoniously over the trash can.)

So imagine Anne’s surprise when a very drunk Catti plopped down in front of her with a dopey smile on her face and a freshly made cocktail clutched in her hand. She set her phone down and raised a brow, watching as Catti took a careful sip of her drink. It was actually kind of cute, with the way her brows furrowed in concentration and her eyes crossed slightly as she looked at the straw. Anne shook her head slightly and rested her chin in her palm.

“Did the others abandon you already?” she asked with a playful smirk.

Catti shook her head. “You looked lonely so I wanted you to join us!”

Anne chuckled. “No, I’m good,” she replied, “I'm the designated driver, remember?”

“You,” Catti slurred, already moving on from the previous topic, “are adorable.” She clumsily tried to boop Anne on the nose but managed to poke her cheek instead. Anne batted it away with a roll of her eyes and Catti huffed.

“What did you have to drink?” Anne asked as Catti tipped sideways, sprawling out over the table, her drink miraculously staying in her glass. The Spaniard frowned, her face scrunching up adorably, and Anne bit back a laugh.

“I dunno,” she replied. She thought for a moment before nodding,  _ “I might’ve had a few shots.” _

_ “You?” _ Anne asked, as her eyes widened in surprise. Catti shoved herself upright to meet her eyes and nodded.

“Yes,  _ me,” _ she replied, voice high with mock offense, “Jane and Anna offered, and then the shots just kept coming. It was like an infinite line of shots!” Catti dramatically fell back against the seats. Anne chuckled and took a sip of her water. Catti copied her with a swig of her drink. 

“You’re going to regret that in the morning,” Anne sang. Catti held up her middle finger in response and downed the rest of her drink in one go. Anne blinked slowly.  _ That was— _ She cut the thought off before it could even fully form. Catti set the glass down and eyed her, sharp, golden eyes almost cutting into Anne’s soul.

“What?” Anne asked, “Do I have something on my face?” She brought a hand up to wipe at any invisible crumbs. Catti shook her head and scooted over to Anne’s side. 

Apparently drunk Catti was also a very affectionate Catti, as Anne soon found out. The Spaniard practically melted against her side, tucked her face into Anne’s shoulder, and planted a soft kiss there. Her arms snaked around Anne’s waist and Anne could  _ feel _ the blush crawling up her neck as she wrapped an arm around Catti’s shoulders in response.

_ “Eres increíble,” _ Catti said, more to her shoulder than to Anne. Anne tilted her head, doing her best to translate with the few Spanish words she knew.  _ “Eres hermosa y divertida—” _

“Catti,” Anne said. Her face felt like it was on fire at this point. “What are you doing?”

Catti was silent for a moment before she looked up and met Anne’s eyes. Anne balked at the seriousness that shone through and could do nothing but hold Catti’s gaze until the Spaniard inhaled sharply.

_ “I think I’m in love with you and that scares me half to death,” _ she breathed. Anne’s eyebrows shot up and she was sure she resembled a flaming tomato at this point.

How was she supposed to respond to  _ that? _

She watched as Catti’s eyes fluttered closed and before she knew it, the Spaniard had passed out.

“Dammit Catti,” she muttered as she fished out her phone to text the others, “Always making my life complicated.”

Catti didn’t respond and only snuggled further into her shoulder and completely succeeded in melting away Anne’s fake annoyance. 

\----

**Author's Note:**

> i headcanon that Lina wanted to confess but was too much of a coward to do it sober so the others just kept shoving drinks into her hands for some liquid courage. well that and to see her drunk again xD
> 
> scream at me on tumblr: [@judging-seahorse](https://judging-seahorse.tumblr.com/)
> 
> lmao okie baii
> 
> (ps i _swear_ I'm working on the librarians thing aslfd;ljs ok baii <3)


End file.
